Imala Anderson
Imala Anderson Appears in: The Marketplace, The Slave, The Trainer, The Academy, and The Inheritor. Narrator of Clocking in The Academy. Personal information: Born in Augusta, Georgia, but raised elsewhere. Part Native American. Likes silver, and wears lots of thin silver bangles. Also likes sweets. "Silver streaks ran through her almost-waist-length black hair, all bound behind her at the nape of her long throat. Standing in the doorway she seemed all angles and lines, a hard, horsey woman who would have looked natural in the dusty plains of Kansas or in the hills of Arizona. Her voice was low and hoarse, the rhythm of her words strong and direct, with the slightest of twangs.” quote from The Trainer Anderson is the most respected American Trainer of Trainers. She is one of the last in the United States to be trained as a “classic” and carries on the tradition: a seven year program including (1) one year introductory training, (2) two years in service, (3) two years managing other slaves while remaining in service, (4) one year in formal apprenticeship, and (5) one year as a journeyman trainer. Anderson charges straight fees for her services, no percentages. She is the creator of the internationally used “presenting” poses used by Marketplace slaves. Her writings on training structure, ranking slaves, and contracts are considered “canon of the field,” as are her essays on the responsibilities of Owners. Her suggested structure to certify Owners for the North American Market are utilized internationally as a model for safety and security. Her agreement with The Marketplace is to provide one new trainer every year, in return for privacy. “Anderson, the mystery trainer who saw no one except by appointment, who attended no auctions or parties or sporting events, visited none of the ranches or resorts where people of the Marketplace gathered. Her rare appearances at the trainer-only gatherings were spoken of like saintly visitations. . . ” quote from The Trainer Anderson's proteges include Chris Parker, Janna Corliss, Ray, and technically, Michael LaGuardia. Through a professional exchange with Tetsuo Sakai, Anderson also takes on the training of Abe Jiroafter The Academy. First important Trainer for Chris Parker. At the end of The Academy, Anderson proclaims Parker" a Master Trainer. Anderson also joins The Regents. Slaves she has trained include Emily, Greta, Tara, Lorens, Joshua, and Joan. Professional relationships with other Marketplace Trainers include sibling status with Dalton and Tetsuo Sakai, also has a professional relationship with Grendel Elliot and Alexandra Selador. Anderson’s Timeline of Significant Events: 1933 born, Augusta, GA 1948-1960 underwent seven-year “classic” training program during this timeframe 1971 begins training Ron Avidan 1976 meets Chris Parker for the first time 1979 takes Chris Parker on for training; meets Grendel Elliot 1985 begins a relationship with Grendel Elliot and Alexandra Selador (the Long Island House) 1985 sends Chris Parker to study for a year with Tetsuo Sakai 1986 Chris Parker is returned to Anderson 1987 sends Chris Parker to work with Grendel Elliot and Alexandra Selador 1992 allows Chris Parker to move back in with her 1993 begins training Michael LaGuardia 1993 attends The Academy in Okinawa. 1993 sells Chris Parker to Tetsuo Sakai Category:Imala Anderson Category:Trainers